reunited
by earthbender068
Summary: kiba and sakura are home to share in the celebration of hinata and shino's wedding. can they get past their old feelings to enjoy the nuptials or will the fact that sakura is now dating naruto going to keep them apart. au with m-rating cause they have potty mouths.


hi everyone! yes, i know it's been FOREVER since i have posted anything here or really even read anything here. real life has been a big kick in the pants. i feel like a driver and maid most days for my boys.

one other thing has been me reading more. it's easier to read someone else's work than writing your own. though i did start a sasuke and sakura story, that made me miss posting. so here i am with this little one shot to help me get back in the swing of things. it's a little intimidating, almost like i'm completely new here. i know that many of you are waiting for a home again update, but i need to get my writing mojo back. this is my way of easing into it.

so what has been up with everyone?

oh and i need to say a big hello to NejiSakuraKiba, newakatsukimember, and sallyandjack for making sure i'm still alive! thank you!

this is totally dedicated to tomking, who always makes me smile and ensures i don't fall off the face of the earth! luv you!

last thing...i don't own these characters, just this little story plot. i don't make any money off this story. just the joy of writing!

* * *

**Reunited**

The bar of the hotel was pretty empty, but Kiba didn't expect a crowd at four thirty on a Wednesday afternoon. Glancing at the tv hanging from the wall, he wondered how over exaggerated courtroom shows could still be so popular. It was good to be back in his home town. Two days from now, he would be best man in the wedding of his childhood friend Aburame Shino. The pair had been tight since kindergarten, when Kiba stole all of Shino's crayons then dared Chouji to eat them.

Kiba snorted at the memory of his friendship with the other man. They were opposites in so many ways, but that only led to their tighter bond. Kiba's skin was tan, with burgundy triangular clan birthmarks on his cheeks. Shino was pale, with horribly sun sensitive skin. The Inuzuka was loud and impulsive, while Shino was quiet and purposeful with each statement he made.

There wasn't just Shino and Kiba. There were twelve people in their group of friends. All very different, but bonded to each other. It was funny how the group graduated high school, after practically spending their entire lives together. Afterwards they separated into smaller groups when college called. Yet through the years of education, they managed to stay connected. Sure they drifted a part just a little to search out their own identities, but in the end it always came back to the group of twelve. Each had their own career, and lived in different cities, but they continued to stay as close as they had been at age six when they came together in kindergarten.

"You need another drink, man?" The bartender asked, his eyes moving from the television to his only customer.

"Nah, I'm good." Kiba raised his half full glass of soft drink.

He received no reply, but watched a smile form on the corners of the employee's lips. His brown eyes followed the line of sight the green haired employee was transfixed. The sunlight framed perfectly the body of the pink haired woman entering into the bar at a quick pace.

"KIBA!" Sakura's voice echoed over the empty space. Her petite frame ran to embrace him.

"Sakura," he grinned, then slid off the barstool to meet her.

His arms wrapped around her body and lifted her slightly. His nose was attacked by the scent of vanilla that was so familiar to him. The soft cotton material of her sundress gave his arms goosebumps, and Kiba could feel his heartbeat speed up just slightly with her in his arms.

"When did you get here," she asked, pulling away from him. Her hand moved through her locks nervously.

"Three hours ago," he grinned. His brown eyes took in the sight before him.

Sakura had changed since their first meeting at so many years ago. She had grown into the forehead that made her self conscious as a grade school girl. Then blossomed into the bra, she and Ino frequently stuffed during middle school. Her confidence that often fluctuated in high school, radiated off her in waves with just the few short steps it took her to cross the room. Here before him was a strong, beautiful woman.

"Where's that knuckle head boyfriend of yours," the tall male moved to the bar area again.

"He went to, well, he had to," her hand once more went through the loose curls that framed her face.

It was one of the few subjects that was delicate for each of them that could make her stumble over her words.

"I see." Kiba reached for his drink. His head lowered to stare at the coaster on the bar. "His parents."

The tone of his voice was sorrowful and heavy. Kiba's brown eyes that were a window of life, could not meet the green ones that watched him carefully.

"I've already gone to visit my dad," clearing his throat of the grief that the memory of his father often gave him. His fingers circling the rim of the class before him.

"It's easier to let him go alone," she sat beside him on the adjacent seat. "Losing his parents I understand, but it's beyond anything I can relate to. It's just best to let him be there with his own thoughts."

"Yeah," he agreed. He wanted to avoid such a bleak subject during this time of celebration and reunion. It had been a long time since they were all able to gather together, and he didn't want it marred with sadness, especially when it was a time for Shino and Hinata to start a new life together. "I saw you on tv."

Kiba grinned at the blush that slowly covered her soft face. He knew that even with all the sureness in her body language, Sakura would still be self conscious over being blasted on television. Her inner and outer academic over achiever personality was comfortable with books and a microscope, but having others scrutinize her appearance would cause her to freak out.

"How could you, weren't you overseas?" Sakura asked fighting the embarrassment of her few appearances on a national news network discussing criminal cases from her medical point of view.

"Hello, ever heard of the internet?" His long finger came out to poke her forehead. "Plus, Sasuke went by my apartment to set the DVR."

"Oh," she tried to avoid the heavy gaze she knew he was currently giving her, she turned away from him. A petite hand waved to get the bartender's attention. "Cranberry juice, please."

Without turning back to look at him, she squeaked out a nervous question, "Well, did I look good," realizing how that could be interpreted, she stumbled, old habits reappearing, "I mean, what did you think? How did I do?"

"Well, there were a hellava lot of nerdy ass medical words, that didn't mean shit to me. But you looked smokin' hot," he smirked at her shyness, then to continue with his normal teasing of the girl he added, "I mean the total package, ass, boobs, face, a tight, low cut, sexy, silk blouse, and all of it working in your favor."

"Kiba," she turned quickly and swatted his arm. Her entire body felt flush at his directness, causing the fine hairs on her arm to stand on end.

The contact sent an obvious jolt through her with the way she jerked her arm back, and Kiba felt the smirk grow on his face. He loved making her blush and put on the act of a modest woman in front of strangers, like the bartender that was a mere five feet away, grinning like a mad man.

Her head dipped low enough to let her hair shield her face.

"I'm teasing Sakura, well, almost cause you did look great, " he laughed and patted the top of her hand to reassure her. "but you nailed those interviews. Anyone without a medical or investigative background could follow your comments. You're an attorney's dream medical expert."

"You think so?" Sakura's hair flipped over her shoulder and a smile crossed her face basking in his approval.

"Definitely, you're smart without being condescending, so juries don't feel overwhelmed by your testimony," his brown hair fell over his left eye when he held his head to the side. "You're easy on the eyes making men want to listen to you, but not so beautiful that any women on the jury feel intimidated."

This wasn't his attempt to make her feel uncomfortable, but a professional opinion of her as a forensic specialist. Kiba Inuzuka had been an agent for the federal government's top branches of crime investigation. He created profiles and tracked criminals, and knew his craft well. Many at the agency considered him a prodigy in his area.. The past year he had spent overseas tracking one of the country's most heinous killers.

Sakura was now Dr. Haruno and a fast rising star in the field of forensics. Enough so to have her as an expert on several criminal investigations in the nation. This was on par with the success of the other members of their group of friends. An architect, three lawyers, a fashion magazine junior editor, a pharmacist, a professor, plus another doctor were among them.

"Thanks, I think," she raised her pink eyebrow at the last portion of his comment. Desperately wanting to take the attention away from herself she asked, "So how long are you in the states for?"

"I'm state side for good," he answered, sliding his empty glass away from him. A sly grin stretched across his face. "I can actually get Akamaru back from Hana too."

Green eyes rolled at the dog lover's joy mention of his nearly two hundred pound white ball of fur.

"You're apartment would actually let you keep that beast of an animal?"

"Are you kidding me? Akamaru would freak out if I tried to stuff him in an apartment building after living here with Hana on the farm." Kiba snorted. "I got a house outside the city, so he could have some space. It puts about thirty extra minutes on my commute, but hell he's worth it."

Sakura's small hand raised to give pause to him, a wide grin covering her face.

"So wait, Mr. Kiba Inuzuka, is now a home owner in the suburbs?" Sakura began to giggle in disbelief. "I remember you distinctly stating and I quote, 'I'll never be one of those snobbish home owner's association pricks with their Volvo and freakin' play dates.' Oh, does this mean you already have the SUV, wife and 2.75 kids too?"

Echos of her laughter filled the empty space in the room. A welcomed sound to the male, even if it came at his expense. The time he spent far away from home and without the closeness of a loved one made moments like this more precious to him than before.

"Hey, watch it pinkie, you know I'd only do this for Akamaru."

A long lock of her hair fell to her face, instinctively his hand extended to tuck it back behind her ear. Her back went stiff at the electricity he caused in her small frame.

"Although, for the right woman, I wouldn't give it a second thought," he murmured.

His words drew her eyes to connect with his. The crinkle of her smile gave way to a softness, and was returned with a longing from his own brown eyes. He knew the true meaning of his statement was not lost on the bright woman.

The heat of Kiba's hand against the shell of her ear caused her face to tint a shade of pink that nearly matched her hair. He could stare into her eyes like this for hours.

"Kiba," she whispered and closed her eyes giving way to memories of their past.

Happiness and love that was so strong with their former relationship. A relationship that took five years of denial to be created. Sakura Haruno was in love with Kiba Inuzuka long before their first date. While he had imagined their first kiss years before it was a reality. Three months were all their relationship was given.

When a last minute acceptance letter came from her first choice med school, she jumped at the opportunity to work with the best physician in the country. Kiba could not, nor would not stand in her way, and with reluctance, he watched her leave while he began his own graduate studies. Starting careers that led them to their current success never allowed them to rekindle their romance. For each of them, three months wasn't enough.

The softness that was etched on her face, made his stomach knot. He wondered if he'd ever be free of the hold she had on his heart. Green eyes lingered in his, then blinked away quickly.

He couldn't tell if she was trying to decide if this was real or if she were attempting to break the trance that was held between them.

"I, we, I just," stumbling over her words, while her face begged for some type of release from the power the brunette knew he held over her.

Being generous and well aware of their setting, he removed his hand from it's place, but not before tracing the tip of his index finger along the curve of her cheek.

As quickly as his expression held want and desire for her, it was locked away, and his lopsided smile returned.

"So who else is here besides the pair of you?" Kiba turned his head toward the door almost expecting one of their friends to enter.

"Ino and Chouji came up Monday. Neji went with Lee to pick up TenTen and her guest from the airport." Sakura reached for her glass to sip her juice. Her body temperature quickly returning to normal when it passed her lips. "I didn't get a text back from Shikamaru though, but I guess that's to be expected."

Kiba laughed at the lazy lawyer.

"I talked to Kankuro last night, and he said they should be here this afternoon." Kiba looked at his watch. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't already here. You know how Tem is about schedules."

"SAKURA! KIBA!" a shrill voice resonated in the bar. A wave of blonde hair ran toward the pair.

"Geez woman, what are you trying to do break every glass in here?" Kiba joked and prepared for the impact of Ino's embraced.

"Shut up you!" Ino pulled him into a hug. Her bulging belly bumped him. "You've been back home for three months, and you haven't come to visit or call! What is wrong with you! I had to hear from Sasuke that you were back in the country!"

"Hey watch that weapon you're swinging there," he pointed to her four month pregnant stomach. "I had debriefing, so it's not like I could just take off when I wanted to."

Kiba could help but notice the frown on Sakura's face, when he moved to hug Chouji. "Congrats man."

The group was loud and in good spirits during dinner. Kiba was relaxed and happy to be back with people he cared so much for. Things had changed since high school, and over dinner, they each made a vow to try redirect their lives toward being in the same city. Ino and Chouji very much liked the idea of having their child reared with it's various aunts and uncles close by.

The ladies decided to call the evening due to an early morning of spa treatments and an afternoon of shopping. Not too far behind the guys each made their way upstairs to their rooms to rest before a day of golfing.

"I just hope Kankuro doesn't rip his head off and piss down his throat." Sakura's voice echoed in the large area.

"It's not like that skinny thing could defend himself. I mean honestly TenTen what were you thinking? Bringing a sensitive artist type into this group of muscle." Ino mumbled looking into her purse and pulling out a mirror to check a blemish on her chin. "Stupid hormones."

"Ino, Kankuro's an artist, and so is Sai," the brunette woman argued back. "And how do you know he's so weak?"

"Kankuro is an award winning movie set designer, and Sai is an illustrator for children's books," Temari corrected, her fork pointed to Tenten.

"Are you friggin' kidding me, Ten? Sai could snap a guy's neck with one hand, and even you have to admit in my condition, I could take, Field out in one punch! His name is _Field_, for goodness sake, FIELD." Ino tossed her hair behind her shoulder, with a huff..

"There's nothing wrong with his name. It's pays hommage to nature and brings him closer to mother earth." Tenten jerked apart a bagel and trying to ignore the derisive laughter coming from her group of friends. "Don't you dare laugh,_ Sakura_, not with a name that comes from a cherry tree."

"Ten, hun, it's not like I had a choice in the matter." Sakura chimed in the conversation. "My _mom_ picked my name. I didn't go on a forty day journey into the wild eating berries and whatever was in the ground to search for a new identity. And please don't tell me you're falling into all that mother earth stuff. Next you'll stop tweezing your eyebrows or even worse, shaving your legs or underarms."

"Or God forbid, showering," the pregnant blonde added, while reaching for a large piece of sausage and ignoring Sakura's warning glare at her choice of food.

Hinata's faced scrunched up in disgust, while Temari shook her head.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of elitist, materialistic, snobs," the brunette huffed and made to slide her chair back.

"Hygiene is not a form of the classest elite, but just plain common sense. All we're saying TenTen, is we know why you brought him. You didn't want to be here alone with Kankuro looking all hot and sexy." Ino's hand cover Tenten's and squeezed. "It's just you know Kankuro's leash is short."

"And Field," Sakura managed to say the name without rolling her eyes or laughing, but just barely. "Admit it is weird. I mean waaay past Sai's brand of weird, and it won't take much to cause Kankuro to well, be Kankuro. Especially if he keeps mentioning how often he loves to cover your naked body in paint or honey or glitter."

"Hell, I wanted to punch him, so I'm sure if my dear brother hears he suggested you all have a threesome to work out any old feelings between you two, your dear Field is going have his nose on the other side of his face." Temari pointed out.

"Oh please let that happen late in the reception or at least after my parents have left," the shy bride said barely above a whisper.

"Oh please let me see it." Ino added, to which Sakura piled on an agreed request and the pair burst into a set of giggles reminiscent of their teen years.

"Why do I feel like you guys are up to something." Kankuro's voice caused the the women to turn their heads. Kankuro and Kiba had crossed the room holding to go coffee cups in their hand.

"Hey guys," the soon to be mother calmed and let the arrival of the pair to the table act as a distraction long enough to relieve Hinata's plate of the strips of bacon there.

"What's up ladies." Kiba forced himself to stand as far from Sakura's chair as possible. Instantly his eyes were drawn to the petite woman. The long locks of pink were parted and placed in two low ponytails. As usual she was dressed more casually than her friends, sporting capris, flip flops, and a t-shirt, well fitted to the curves of her body, Kiba noted. "I thought you were going to the spa."

"Somebody decided morning sickness was more important." Sakura rubbed Ino's belly lovingly, then took the bacon from her friend. "But after breakfast number two, we're heading out."

"Yes great, she's pregnant and we all get to gain twenty pounds." Temari chimed in. The blonde offered her plate of fruit to her brother. Slowly several of the other males meandered into the dining area to join the ladies.

"Yo fellas, let's roll! How long does it take to get coffee!" Naruto's voice boomed through the restaurant. Noticing his girlfriend, his blue eyes lit up, and he blew a kiss her way.

"Hold on princess." Kankuro called back after finishing a strawberry. The others starting to stand with him. "Later ladies."

"I like how all this attention is directed on my love life, when no one is even going to mention the tension between Sakura and Kiba." TenTen pointed out. "Nobody can tell me that dinner wasn't weird last night. Cause it was, so let's release those feelings into the world."

Silence fell among the guests at the table and slowly all eyes moved toward the pink haired woman. Sakura looked to each of them.

"There's nothing to tell between Kiba and me. We dated, we broke up, I'm dating Naruto now." Sakura said in a rush, hoping it would end the line of discussion.

"Right. It seems like someone needs to go on a journey to find their inner truth." TenTen used a butter knife to spread honey on a piece of toast. "You want to talk about someone in denial, look in the mirror, cherry blossom."

"Are you sure Sakura." Hinata asked with genuine concern. "You two can't even look each other in the eye."

"Or sit beside one another," Temari added with an evil bit of mirth to her tone.

"Dear Lord, if they touched one another their clothes would simultaneously fall off," the pregnant woman looked at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow. A smile set on her face. "I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday."

"Have you all forgotten that I'm actually dating Naruto, so stop it." Sakura snapped a little more than she wanted to. Her friends were very observant and protesting too much would only validate their point, especially the blonde one. "Kiba and I aren't having any kind of issues, we are fine. It would be rude to rub it in Naruto's face of our past, so we are actually being considerate to him."

"I call bullshit, and you know it." Ino refuted and reached for another bagel. "But since it's Hinata's special day, I won't dwell on it. Don't think you are getting out of this so easy, forehead."

"Ino," the pink haired woman warned and pulled the bagel away from her friend.

"I'm serious. I've looked in Naruto's little blue eyes and this wedding is making him sentimental. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about popping the question soon." Ino's voice began to get soft, and her own blue eyes filled with concern. "If you haven't really dealt with your Kiba issues, would it be fair to marry the blonde knucklehead?"

Sakura couldn't form a response to what Ino had said. It was true, there were so many unresolved feelings floating around concerning Kiba. If Ino was right about Naruto wanting to propose, how would she answer? There was no way she was completely ready to marry Naruto. She loved Naruto, that was a given. Though was it strong enough spend the rest of her life with him?

One fact she knew there was part of her, the part that still loved Kiba sitting in the corner of her relationship with Naruto, like a gigantic elephant. However, Naruto wasn't totally hers either and that was a hard fact to swallow.

"You have to be fair to him Sakura. Naruto's been through enough crap in his life and if you aren't ready to commit to him, you need to be honest." Ino continued. Her approach shifting to the super honest best friend, who pulled no punches. "You know better than to string him along, and if you hurt him cause you can't get over what you feel for Kiba, I can't say I could forgive you."

"Ino!" TenTen turned to look at the blonde in shock, along with the other occupants at the table.

"What? I'm sorry, but he deserves better than that." Ino argued back. "She knows I'm right."

"Sakura." Hinata whispered the name in such a way that asked more than it stated.

"No, I'm not talking about this." Sakura's ponytails waved side to side in disagreement, and she rapidly changed her argument. "And in reality there's nothing to talk about or feel or get over, so we are dropping this subject."

Ino opened her mouth to disagree, yet Sakura cut her off with a sharp glare.

"I mean it. Not. Another. Word," with that said, Sakura tossed the napkin on to her plate, and then pushed her chair back. "I'll be outside when you're ready to go."

Sakura waved away the doorman's attempt to hail a cab for her and walked a few feet away from the hotel trying to reel in the roller coaster of emotions. Everyone presumed to know what was going through her mind. She supposed there would always be a sense of unfinished business with Kiba. She knew that she wasn't ready to take the plunge into wedded bliss with Naruto. That didn't mean that she wasn't great with Naruto. They were a wonderful couple, and she shouldn't let anyone place doubt in her mind. Just because they were at a wedding, it didn't mean he was going to propose.

Taking a deep breath, she determined that she was not going ruin Hinata and Shino's weekend, and she was unquestionably not going to let her friend's well placed intentions rock her confidence in her relationship. Sakura approached the entrance and plastered a smile on her face as her friends approached, the matter truly closed.

...

"I can't believe you didn't get those blue heels." Hinata asked Sakura when they entered the restaurant. "They were perfect with that pants suit."

"I know, but I can't justify spending that much on a pair of shoes that will sit in my closet." Sakura nodded a thanks to the gentleman taking her wrap. "You know I'm in scrubs ninety percent of my day."

"I guess you are right about that," the bride to be agreed. "I'm so glad the guys didn't try to force Shino to go to some strip club. He was a little worried about that."

The two stopped short of the hotel bar entrance.

"He should have known better. Despite Kiba and Kankuro being complete horn dogs at times, they know it's not Shino's thing." Sakura commented. "They can be pretty understanding when it comes to him."

"Yes, Shino is very lucky, no we are both lucky to have such good friends." Hinata grasped her hand. "I really hope you meant what you said about wanting to come back to Konoha. I miss you all so much."

Sakura felt her heart melt at the sincerity in Hinata's voice. She gave her friend's hands a squeeze.

"I just feel like change can be good for a person," the shy girl continued. Her opal colored eyes darted from the floor and back to Sakura. "It's not good when you are just stuck somewhere because it's comfortable and easy or expected. You'll never really be complete. It's like you're just living a lie, and not just hurting yourself, you know?"

"Hinata, what are you talking about," the doctor asked.

"Hinata, it's not. I don't know, what you're getting at. I'm not..," she began but was interrupted by shouting from inside the bar, with the sound of furniture being knocked down.

"What in the world?" Hinata asked and the two moved to pass through the doorway.

The scene before their eyes was one familiar to them. The boys involved in some sort of scuffle, except this time, it was with one another. Kankuro and Sauske holding Kiba back, with Naruto struggling to get free from Chouji and Shino.

"What is going on in here!" Sakura shouted and ran toward the two males. "What are you doing?"

Curses still coming from each of their mouths, and they paid very little attention to woman that charged toward them.

"Answer me!" Her green eyes furiously went between the pair. "What the hell would cause to the two of you to act like this?"

The men were silent and slowly each pair of eyes fell on her. Realization washed over her. One of the taboo subjects for the men was Kiba and Sakura's past relationship in how it related to Naruto and Sakura's current one.

Each of the friends figured the situtation would eventually blow up. Most likely when Naruto finally proposed to Sakura. To which Naruto had made his intention of doing just that when he and Sakura returned home, by showing off to his friends his mother's engagement ring. Alcohol and jealousy added to the fall out between the two old friends.

"Seriously? You two are in here fighting over that?" Sakura threw her hands in the air. She could barely control her temper and not to toss the chair laying on it's side at the pair. "I can't believe you would ruin Shino and Hinata's wedding fighting over something so stupid and petty."

Calm after the chastising by the woman Kiba shrugged away from Kankuro and Sasuke. Shino and Chouji let Naruto go, when he pulled toward the woman.

"Sakura chan, I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled. His blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"Sorry! You're sorry? The first time we can all get together and celebrate something and the pair of you manage to fuck it up!" Sakura stomped her foot. "Over something so stupid! You should be apologizing to Hinata and Shino! This is her wedding, and what do you give her? Something else to worry about!"

"Sakura," the Inuzuka spoke.

"Don't Sakura me! Why do you have to do this now," her head snapped between the two. "You two couldn't wait until after this is over to act like assholes?"

"He's the one acting like an asshole!" Naruto couldn't stand being quiet any longer. His body turned toward the other male. "He gets a few drinks in him, and he starts in about how I'll never love you the way you deserve! Who the hell does he think he is to tell me about our relationship!"

Naruto remembered his anger and jerked as if he were going to attack Kiba again. Sakura held her place firm between the pair.

"Move Sakura, if he wants to come at me let him come," Kiba growled from behind her. "He's just pissed because he knows I'm right."

"See what I mean, he's putting his nose in our business again," the blonde charged, his fist pulled back.

Sakura moved to keep the pair from further ruining the wedding weekend.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted when Naruto's fist connected with his girlfriend's cheek.

"Sakura!" Kiba reached for the falling woman.

The other girls ran toward her, with the exception of Ino, who was being held back by a protective Chouji, whispering for her to remember the baby.

Temari and TenTen pushed the males away, while Hinata pulled Sakura away from Kiba.

"Sakura baby, please," the blonde begged. Tears filling his eyes at his impulsive nature. "I just didn't want him butting into our relationship."

Tears fell freely on her cheeks, and she looked at her boyfriend.

"You know Naruto, for years, I've put up with sharing your heart," her eyes went to the Uchiha and back to the blonde, so quickly only Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba noticed. "But I guess it's different when you have to do the sharing huh?"

"Sakura," he whispered, stepping toward her.

"I'd tell you not to bother coming back to our room, but somehow I feel like that would be more of a privilege for you to bunk with Sasuke than a punishment." She began to walk away with the help of Hinata.

"Neji, please, go check on her." Ino looked to the other person in their group with a medical degree.

"I hope you're fuckin' happy, you bastard!" Naruto shouted at Kiba, rushing him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

Sasuke and Kankuro were quick to keep the pair apart.

"I may be a bastard, but I've never lied to her. Can the pair of you say the same," the brunette whispered low enough for both the blonde and the dark haired male to hear. "Be a fucking man, and be honest with her."

Naruto shoved Kiba away from him and left the room promptly to check on Sakura.

Sasuke fought the urge to follow and remained beside Kiba.

"Nothing's ever happened between us," the Uchiha confessed to Kiba.

"Not physically, but knowing he loves you more than her hurts worse doesn't it?" Kiba faced his friend.

...

"I'm fine Neji," she pushed his hands off and then turned away from the long haired male. "It just hurts."

"Sakura, why must you be so difficult," he took her chin into his hand with a firm grip. "Look at me, and just do as I say and this will be over in a moment."

"For the love of Pete. I swear I have more bedside manners and tenderness with my patients than you," she relented. Hyuuga Neji was stubborn beyond all reason.

"Your patients are dead, Dr. Haruno," he leaned in closer. He raised her eyebrow at her statement.

"Well, Dr. Hyuuga, I could say the same about your gentleness," she smirked.

"Funny, pinkie. Okay you look fine," he used her childhood nickname, released her and just to be evil, placed the bag of ice on her swollen cheek.

Sakura winced in pain

"She'll live." Neji turned to his cousin, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As for the two idiots, I would recommend killing them now, to save any further complications."

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata looked at Sakura with soft eyes. She knew that Ino was going to go into a massive breakdown when she caught a glimpse of Sakura's swollen and soon to be bruised face. The wedding pictures were going to be awful.

"Hinata, I am so sorry," the pink haired woman apologized, again. She felt horrible for making the sweet woman worry.

"It's okay, Sakura. I can't say that I'm not surprised though," she patted Sakura's leg. Her understanding yet again overwhelming Sakura. "It was either here or at Ino's baby shower, and do you really want to imagine Ino's reaction to all of this at party in her honor?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she winced at the pain the action brought with it. Ino would probably castrate the entire group of them, and set them out for garbage collection.

"I need to talk to Sakura please," another male voice filled the room.

The ladies turned toward the doorway. Sakura promptly shifted her body to allow her back be presented to the male.

"No, Naruto." Neji's voice was firm. When given an order, the pale eyed man would hold firm. Naruto would not get past him.

"What do you mean no, Hyuuga. Get out of my way." Naruto growled, and he straighted his stature.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage tonight?" Neji snapped. "Not only did you and Inuzuka make a scene in one of the finest hotels in the village, but you bruised the face of your girlfriend and embarrassed her."

"That's why I want to talk to her, so get the hell out of my way," the blonde pushed forward. "I need to see her."

"Get it through that thick skull, she doesn't want to see you." His voice fixed solid. The elder Hyuuga only felt slightly sorry seeing the dejected look in his old friend's face. He followed it with a gentle touch on Naruto's shoulder. "Go my room and wait for her to cool off."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I can do that." Naruto tried to peer around the body blocking the view of Sakura. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Hinata came to the door going to get more ice.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry," he reached for her arm. The normally bright eyes dulled with shame and sorrow.

"I know Naruto. Don't worry, everything will be fine," she squeezed his hand. Her smile reached her eyes and made Naruto relax, if just for a moment before looking over to his girlfriend.

...

"Hey," the cool voice came after the sound of the pass key clicked in the door.

Sakura's face remained glue on the tv that provided the only light in the dark room.

"What do you want," her voice bit. "I told Naruto I wasn't ready to talk to him, and that includes talking to him through you."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at the woman's statement. Theirs was a curious relationship. Once puberty hit, Sasuke spent an odd summer with Ino and Sakura at each other's throats consumed with their crush on him. Once he announced his orientation to his set of friends, the girls' fierceness turned from one another and morphed into a protective nature that cut through anyone who attempted to judge the Uchiha. A trait that he appreciated greatly in each, even though his pride would never allow him to actually thank them for it.

Leaning against the wall, he studied the doctor. Her cheek swollen, with the glow of the television creating an eerie black color to contrast her pale skin.

"Sakura," he began. There were so few times he would willingly talk to someone concerning his feelings and even less when he would provide his advice. This was too important. "You should know by now that idiot boyfriend of yours doesn't direct me to do anything. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Her head snapped in his direction. Green eyes narrowed, attempting to adjust to the darkness of the room, and yet focus her attention on the figure posted on the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sakura's voice raised. Her jaw set tight in an attempt to keep her temper in control. "They practically ruin Hinata and Shino's wedding, because of me, and you want to know if I'm okay? Sasuke, you may be an emotionally stunted asshole, but you aren't that stupid."

"Humor me," the man of few words instructed. Her anger he could take. At least if she was yelling, she was physically fine.

"How do you think I feel? I'm pissed!" She jumped up to stand on the bed.

When he was silent, her temper flared.

"You honestly think I don't know? That I'm blind Sasuke?" Sakura's voice raised another octave and she hopped off the bed. "Who are you to lecture me on my relationship, after the two of you have, well after you've..."

Her sentence hung incomplete, waiting for Sasuke's quick mind to put together the rest.

"What the hell are you implying Sakura?" Sasuke's response held anger and to her surprise a bit of hurt. "Nothing has ever happened between Naruto and me!"

Despite knowing in her heart he was probably telling truth, because that was who Sasuke was, she still scoffed at his denial.

"You know the pair of us, is that what you think of me, some guy who would screw over one their best friends? Or how you think of Naruto, the guy who would fling his dumb ass off a building rather than ever hurt you!" Sasuke started to shout and speak with his hands.

Her arms folded across her chest in an effort to cut of the communication.

"He may be an idiot and lie to himself, but he's not a cheater." Sasuke's voice softened at the mention of the blode. "As for me, I would never hurt someone who's loved me the way you have.

Shame washed over her because she knew he was right. Naruto who was loyal to a fault, would never do anything to hurt her, even supress his true wants and needs. Then there was Sasuke, who had been so alone for so long, but was being separated from the one love who could repair what damage grief had caused.

"As for Kiba, he's been in love with you since fucking junior high school, and he can only sit back and watch the pair of you fumble through a half ass relationship." Sasuke continued, not able to let up on the onslaught of guilt he could inflict. "Do you think that for one moment if Naruto puts a ring on your finger that you won't be married to him forever? Naruto's too stupid to understand the word quit. He's great man, but is he really who you want to spend your life with, although, it would be hard considering he's cheating on you with me. Maybe since he and I are betraying you, you could get Kiba to stab Naruto in the back and have an affair with you, and we'll all get what we want!"

"Sasuke," she whispered. She knew his anger once ignited, didn't flash hot and die like hers. It grew and engulfed all that was unfortunate enough to be in it's path. So much had been said. Everything was out there. It felt like a weigh beginning to press on her. The tears she held so far at bay were barely blinked back.

"Sakura, think about what he's willing to do for you. I may sound selfish when I say this, but really think of how your relationship makes him both happy and at the same time not," he continued to look into her eyes. His anger from her accusations still there, but the fuel to his fury slowly subsiding. "That goes the same for Kiba. He can only run away from you for so long."

With those words said Sasuke turned with the fluidity only he could possess and left her standing there to contemplate his words.

He was right of course. That damn Uchiha. When the hell did he become so insightful? He'd always been like that about everyone but himself. People took his silence as apathy, but when his friends were considered, he was able to deliver concise, brutally truthful, advice, fucker.

How the hell was she going to get out of this? Did she even want too?

Grabbing the tiny overpriced tiny bottles in the mini fridge, she made her way to the balcony attached to her room.

The three bottles gone, the balcony door slid open, and she didn't need to turn her head to see who stepped into the space with her.

"It's chilly out. You should have something on your arms." Kiba spoke.

For as long they knew him, Kiba's voice always held a playful manner to it. There were very few instances when he was serious or angry enough that the edge of mirth left his voice, including a majority of the fights the boys had been involved in.

He crossed the balcony and pulled off his sports jacket, wrapping it around her bare shoulders. The patio chair scrapped when he moved it to lower himself into it, beside the table Sakura was sitting on with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura questioned, so quietly. "If you say it was because you were drinking I will punch you. I've seen you do a lot more stupid thinks when you were less drunk."

Kiba chuckled at her words. That was true. There were many stories they could share that would proof just how many idiotic stunts he and his friends had been involved in.

"I don't know Sakura. I just couldn't take it anymore," he finally answered. "It was just too much."

"Naruto being my boyfriend is all of a sudden too much for you," she continued with doubt in her voice.

"It's notjust all of a sudden, so don't make it seem trivial."

"I have dated him for the last year, but now it bothers you?" Sakura refused to look at him still. "I call bullshit."

"No, you can't call bullshit on me for this," he met her glare. His fists clenched.

"Really why not," the petite shoulders squared.

"Because he's going to propose to you!" Kiba jumped up, knocking the chair over. "Propose! He's going to ask you to marry him."

"I know what it means, damn it." Sakura felt chest tighten. "What makes everyone so sure of that?"

"That's not the question, the question is what are you going to say," his face started to redden to match his family birthmarks.

"I can't think about this right now," she slid off the table and started to move toward the balcony of doorway. "I don't know which one of you is a bigger idiot."

Sakura could not move fast enough past the man, who pulled her back toward him.

"Sakura," he lowered his head to look at her eye to eye. "You can't do this. You can't be with Naruto."

"Are you insane? Naruto is my boyfriend," she tried to move away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I still love you Sakura, and I know you love me," Kiba's voice husked. This was his chance. He had to lay all his cards on the table. He wouldn't let her leave this weekend without her knowing exactly how he felt.

"Kiba, please," she panted and tried without success to go back into her room. "_Please._"

"No, you aren't getting away with that," he kept her close to him. "You aren't just going to run away like before."

Her head turned away from him quickly and she looked over the skyline to the view of the bustling city.

"You, still love me, I know it as well as I know my name, Sakura."

"Kiba, you have no idea what you are saying." This was too fast. She didn't function quickly when matters of emotion were involved. Everything had to be thought through. She needed to weight her options.

"When is the last time you wore that scent," he asked and crowded her space.

Suddenly the height difference between the pair was significant. Instinctively she stepped back from him. Distance. She needed to separate herself from him.

Her green eyes flicked away quickly, she didn't want to admit anything to him. She had to process all of this.

"You wore it knowing how much I love the way it smells on you," his nose eased into the crook of her neck.

His scent crowded her. Something that she could never really pinpoint to one thing, the outdoors and a musk that was masculine and intoxicating.

"I'm dating.. I'm dating Naruto," she couldn't think straight. His body nearly covered her and the heat made it's way from her shoulders rapidly to her chest and eventually her feet. "You're suppose to understand what loyalty is."

"You think this is going to hurt him?" His breath was fanning against her cheek and caused her to close her eyes and swallow hard. "He's going to be fine."

"What are you saying, he doesn't love me? That he won't care if I leave him, that you couldn't hurt him?" Sakura prayed when she opened her eyes she could handle what she saw.

There was no hope for that. The intensity of the brown eyes that peered into hers broke her.

"Yes, he'll care, and yes it'll hurt." Kiba framed her face with his hands. "But how much are you hurting him now by keeping him in this relationship?"

Sakura's lips pursed together, not wanting to answer him.

"You're saying that he's miserable and it's my fault?" Sakura whispered.

"You're hurting him Sakura. You're hurting Sasuke." Kiba was trying to hold back from the urge to kiss her. "You're hurting us."

"Kiba," she breathed in.

The look on her face was far more than he could handle. He crashed his lips against hers. Years of waiting opened a flood gate of want and desire.

His callous hands threaded through her hair holding her right where he wanted her. He needed to let her know he was there and wasn't leaving without a fight. One hand moved from her hair to her neck, then her back, and pulled her flush to him.

There was no way to mistake the dominance and need in his kiss. Sakura's body felt thousand of nerve endings fire. The space she previously wanted gave way to an urgency to be a part of the man holding her.

Kissing Naruto was pleasant and sweet. It led to their most intimate moments. Kissing Kiba was pure emotion. There was only the need receive more and give more. This passion wouldn't lead to just sex, they would be raw, dirty, and animalistic.

Panic filled her at the realization of what was happening between them, and she began to pull back.

"We can't do this," she struggled to get away from him. "Kiba, please."

"No, you aren't getting away from me on this." Kiba kept her in her spot. "We are either leaving this balcony with a future together, or you won't see me again Sakura. I can't be in the background anymore."

"Sakura, what is going on here?" Naruto's voice came through from the balcony doorway.

"Naruto," she pushed away from the Inuzuka. She heard the hurt in his voice, and it cut through.

"I'm going to find Sasuke." Kiba walked away and left the couple to talk.

When the door slide close, Sakura took a step toward the blonde. She faltered seeing the pain etched in his eyes. He winced seeing the bruise on her face and the swelling he had caused. His gaze moving from her face to the dinner jacket that draped her shoulders. The hurt on his face, smoothed over to a blank expression.

"I'm sorry about hitting you," he spoke after a few moments. He slowly walked across the balcony and leaned on the railing. He threaded his hands together and placed his left foot on the bottom rail. "This whole weekend is just getting more and more fucked up."

"I'm so sorry too. None of this should have happened, she offered.

The silence continued.

"I've known all along you know, about how you both felt. Neither of you said anything and so I didn't either cause maybe if I did then it would burst our bubble," he broke the mood. "I thought, maybe just maybe we could be happy together."

"We are happy together." Sakura replied, and stepped closer to him.

"We were, are." Naruto sighed. "It's not just about Kiba that I've known."

"What?"

"Since high school it's been different for me. I like girls just fine. The boobs, the ass, all of it. Yes, I'm attracted to them, to you in especially." Naruto began. His head nodding as if trying to give himself courage. "But it's a lie. At least I think it is cause it doesn't feel right, not completely."

Sakura put her hand on his wrist.

"You deserve to be happy Sakura." Naruto continued before she could interrupt. "I mean really happy. We could stay together, and I would do that for you. But with Kiba you could be complete. With Sasuke, I could be complete."

As she watched him speak, she could see the hurt and betrayal he felt by confessing to her. Her heart ached to make it go away. She so wanted to see the light in his blue eyes of joy and happiness. Looking past the agony, there was a glimmer of relieve.

"Oh Naruto," she cried. The guilt of her actions hit her full on. Naruto had hidden so much of himself deep inside. "Why would you do that?"

"The same reason you run away from Kiba," he smirked just a bit. "Fear."

"I didn't run from Kiba." Sakura snapped.

"You're running now. We both are just a bit. The fear is understandable. For me it's acknowledging that I'm gay. I've known it, but you're the first one I've said it to. I think you're scared. Scared of hurting me, because we've gotten in a comfortable routine. You can't be scared for me Sakura. It's going to work out for us." Naruto admitted. The fire began to return to his eyes. "We are going to stand our ground and take what we deserve."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we are going out of here, and be with the people we love more than each other." Naruto ordered. He clapped his hands together as a sign of his determination and pushed himself off the railing to stand tall. "We had a wonderful relationship, Sakura, but that bastard will be the one who can really love you like you deserve."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Sakura asked.

"I kinda have to. One of my best friends is so in love with you that he can't breath." Naruto grinned. "And Sasuke. I need to see if this attraction is really true and honest."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, it's real." She reassured him. "I don't want us to be angry with one another. You've been in my life forever."

"Nothing is going to change. We just need to adjust," he pulled her into a hug. "You mean too much to me, and if that fucker hurts you I will kill him."

"You know I could say the same for Sasuke. Since I've worked in forensics for the last year, I've figured out plenty of ways to kill a man." Sakura stated into his shoulder while he squeezed her tight.

"Let's go out there, maybe you can make sure Ino doesn't beat me into a pulp for the bruise on your face."

The pair walked into the hotel room, only separating to thread their fingers to the two men waiting for them.

* * *

yeah, i kinda tanked on the ending, and it's probably riddled with errors. please be kind enough to overlook.

leave me a review if you feel up to it, or at least a note to say hi!

~terri


End file.
